object_trekfandomcom-20200216-history
Go for the Gold!
Go for the Gold!, or GFTG for short, is an Object Trek camp. It was started on the day of Object Trek's 1st anniversary: May 1st, 2018. Signups ended soon after the camp began. The camp was cancelled on July 24, 2018, since MrMen didn't have much time to work on it. Contestants (and their current users) *Baskety - Carson TK *Bathing Suit - The Wii Mii Guy *Beach Ball - Snuggs 1 *Broccoli - pro crafter the friendly turtle *Dictionary - Salemor67 Xx *Flasky - bunnyluisa12 :3 *Flight Helmet - Zipline Heroes *Horn - Brooklyn T. Flygon *Music Note - Pin *Pie - Bella114 YT *Pipey - Poptartimations YT *Rake - JacobAwesomeness *Rolling Pin - OrigamiToons YT *Rope - Turtwig Animations *Scrolly - Boom Studios *Snowflake - i-CONS Official *Soccer Ball - OwenX Games *Stethoscope - Bird Man *Swim Trunks - 10pin8 - 20th *Water Balloon - Matt Cosman Episodes GFTG 1a In this episode, Megaphone explains the rules of the camp and describes the first challenge: come up with team names. GFTG 1b Megaphone begins by announcing that Baskety has a new user, and then begins showing the confessionals. After the confessionals, the winning team names are revealed. The teams are the Perfect Inanimate Entities and the Raging Robots, whose captains are Pie and Rope respectively. Megaphone tells Pie and Rope that they can now pick their team members. Scrolly and Swim Trunks each get a strike. GFTG 2a After the confessionals, Megaphone reveals the completed teams, and then explains the contest. Contestants have to guess a number from 1 to 20. After this, Gameboard points out that Swim Trunks' user has quit, so re-signups begin. Megaphone also introduces the Excuse Ball, which can be used by a contestant to excuse themselves from the challenge. He gives every contestant one Excuse Ball. GFTG 2b After announcing Swim Trunks' new user, Megaphone adds a new rule to the camp: If someone quits or gets three strikes, re-signups for their character do not open until the release of a new episode (where it will be mentioned that re-signups are now open). After this, Megaphone explains the challenge further. There are ten rounds, and in each round, a member of the Entities competes against a member of the Robots. The guesses made by the contestants in the comments of episode 2a are the guesses used in the challenge. Teams gain one point for every number its competing member is off by, and the team with the lower score (not the higher) wins. In the end, the Entities have one less point than the Robots, making the Robots lose. Snowflake, Scrolly, and Rolling Pin each get a strike for not doing the challenge. GFTG 3a The first Box Time of the camp begins, and Swim Trunks is eliminated. Megaphone then explains that the third challenge is to make an Object Trek prediction (and he also confirms that Object Trek is not cancelled). GFTG 3b Megaphone reveals that only seven of the remaining 19 contestants did the challenge, eight of the 12 who didn't do so used an Excuse Ball, and the remaining four got strikes. Viewers were then allowed to vote on the predictions. GFTG 3c The seven contestants who did the challenge were revealed to be Broccoli, Dictionary, Flight Helmet, Baskety, Music Note, Pie, and Rope. Rake, Soccer Ball, Snowflake, and Scrolly each got a strike. Ultimately, the Robots won. It was announced that Broccoli quit and Scrolly got three strikes, so re-signups for them began in 3c. Rope also gained arms. Trivia *New background assets and character bodies made their debut in this camp. *Contestants from Battle for the Copper frequently make cameo appearances in the camp. *as of late 2019, all of the episodes of GFTG are deleted or put on private Category:Camps